Present day teleconferencing systems consist primarily of full motion or near motion teleconferencing systems. These systems generate high resolution images much like pictures seen on commercial television.
Unfortunately, these systems are often highly sophisticated and require significant investment in special offices and equipment. For example, many of these system require special broadcast rooms and commercial-TV grade cameras for generating a broadcast that is then communicated over a satellite link to a number of remote locations. Such systems require high speed data channels and high frequency transmission in order to maintain high quality image resolution.
Even less sophisticated systems, using conventional carrier data communication, have a lower band width limit of about 56 kilohertz.
Because of the need for sophisticated equipment, special broadcasting facilities, and wide band widths, these systems are not only overly expensive for general application, but also cannot be used with every day phone link hookups.
Thus, there exists a strong need for a simple, low cost, and phone compatible system that would permit video teleconferencing from a central location to a plurality of off-site locations.